Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura
Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura (previously known as Fire Dragon Diviner Magic) is a Body Akehura, Lost Akehura, and a type of Dragon Diviner Akehura that utilizes fire. Description Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura is type of Dragon Diviner Akehura that grants the user typical characteristics of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used in both melee and a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. The fire produced by this type of Akehura produces much more heat than the standard one, with even the user's body temperature being capable of melting iron. Since Jerico is the only shown user of this type of Akehura, it seems that human emotions can cause his power to fluctuate to enormous levels of strength, and increase the temperature of the flames themselves. As with all other forms of Dragon Diviner Akehura, this form of Akehura would more than likely best anyone with standard Fire Diviner Akehura, as aforementioned. However, if the user of the standard Fire Diviner Akehura is a Master, the Master's Akehura will overwhelm the Dragon Diviner's Akehura. Truly controlled Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura is completely white and would be hot enough to melt flesh off of bones. Basic Spells * Fire Dragon Smash: By covering oneself in the flame of the Fire Dragon, they charge at the enemy, headbutting them at an extremely high speed. The attack itself acts as a defensive and an offensive ability. As long as the user is in this state, they can deflect all incoming projectiles. Unfortunately, shortly after the spell is activated, the user is completely vunerable as they have to build up enough concentration and power for it to be used to its full effect. * Fire Dragon Rolling Tail Smash: Being an advanced version of the previous attack, one uses their tail and covers it in Fire Dragon Akehura. The user rolls at the enemy quickly, allowing the user to rush through many enemies at once. * Fire Dragon Roar: An extremely advanced technique for any Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura user. By gathering Dragon Fire in their mouth, they can fire it out in the form a wide stream of white flame that barrels down at the target, incinerating anything in its path. Unfortunately, inexperienced users of this technique can end up wasting all of their Akehurian Power. * Fire Dragon Flame Pellets is a simple attack. Jerico gathers small amounts of flame in his mouth and fires them off as molten hot pellets. They can pierce through skin and the rate at which he fires them depends on quickly he can gather fire in his mouth. * Fist of the Fire Dragon: Covering one of his fists in flame, he launches forward and punches his opponent, causing sheer blunt damage as well as fire damage too. Jerico can also use two fists to perform this technique. * Exploding Flame Bomb: Creating fire around both of his fists, Jerico brings them both together, creating a larger flame as a result. Throwing the larger flame down onto the enemy, it explodes, creating a massive and destructive attack. Advanced Spells * Burning Finger: Covering his hand in burning hot white flames, he charges at the enemy, and puts his hand on their face. Grabbing hard to their face, he unleashes a large explosion out to their face, incinerating their face instantly. Depending on how much force is exerted, he can either slightly burn their face or completely incinerate their head. The more power he puts behind it, the more Power he spends. * King of the White Flames: Jerico can use the white flame he now wields in this form to mold weapons of any kind. He can use this to cause widespread destruction, and can extend the range of the weapons by expending more akehurian power. * Spirit of the Dragon: A flood of the many different memories of his ancestors dying flows through his mind. His anger consumes him, and he rushes towards the enemy with burning red eyes and an aura that would remind someone of a true Dragon. He punches them in the stomach, and then hits them into the air with a hard swipe from his larger and much sturdier tail. He sends a blast of white flame at their body from above, and as they crash into the ground, Jerico crashes down on top of them and inflicts massive damage. This technique is only meant to be used as a last resort. Jerico has a chance of using up all of his Akehurian Power if he uses this, and dying because of it. Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Akehura Category:Lost Akehura Category:Body Akehura